Acciones pertinentes
by Roderick Roan
Summary: "Yo no amo. Me gusta destruír. Hice pedazos tu tierra y ahora también tu cuerpo, que me pertenece..." Liontari/Chakuro, non con, violencia gráfica.


**Acciones pertinentes**

* * *

Nunca ha sido así. A Liontari le gusta matar. Como muestra sus pasiones, los otros guerreros sienten verguenza de él. Pero no le importa.

Es talentoso. Por eso le dieron aposentos privados. Se ha redimido matando Faláina. Por eso puede llevarse algo de allí.

Le dicen _juguete_ , _botín de guerra._ Pero Liontari no es tan vulgar y se enfada. Amenaza y pelea a muerte con quien se atreva a acusarlo de algo tan asqueroso.

Porque Chakuro no es tal cosa. Chakuro es su amigo.

Es su amigo más especial.

Los ojos de Chakuro están llenos de estrellas y noches cálidas en lágrimas temblorosas. Su piel huele a arena y su sangre es como leche materna, la que sale de los pechos de las mujeres muertas cuando sus bebés lloran por última vez en sus brazos.

Chakuro es... _hermoso_.

Liontari lo esconde en la nave. Lo cubre con una vieja capa, le dice que lo matará si habla con cualquier otra persona que no sea él. Para que le haga caso, le rompe un dedo, una costilla, le hace una cortada mínima en la cara.

Cualquier excusa es buena para beber su sangre.

Es que a Liontari le sorprende. No solo todas estas cualidades maravillosas que llegó a ver en la gente de la Faláina. Los criminales que asesinó con sus propias manos, las que ahora es libre de maniobrar como quiera y cuando quiera, cuánto le apetezca, por el cuerpo de Chakuro.

No.

Es que no importa cuántas veces pasen por eso. Cómo le demuestre al escriba que ahora le pertenece para lo que le dé la gana.

Chakuro siempre parece mortificado. Alterna el estar en shock con este horror que lo posee cuando Liontari lo desviste, lo lame, lo besa, lo apuñala, golpea o jalonea de un lado a otro, según su cambiante humor.

Es como si aún estuvieran en el primer día. Entre la arena y la hierba crecida. La hermosa muchacha muerta.

— _Sami_... _Sami_...—sigue repitiendo su nombre. Ni es capaz de cerrar los ojos. Su cuerpo moreno es débil. No sabe de entrenamiento militar, a lo sumo de correteos. Y lo más útil son sus manos.

—Si supieras cómo usarlas, tal vez tu estancia aquí no sería tan penosa —le ofrece Liontari en broma.

Chakuro llora. Repite nombres que él no entiende. De los muertos, quizás. A veces, cuando regresa de entrenamientos o reuniones, Liontari aún lo encuentra ahí, en un rincón de la habitación, recuperándose de las heridas, sin haber probado bocado de lo que él le dejó para saciar su hambre. Temblando.

Llama a sus amigos, los criminales. Han fallecido, Liontari se lo recuerda, pero Chakuro habla hacia un cielo que casi no se vé desde ese lado de la nave, encerrado como está en un mundo paradísiaco tras sus lágrimas.

Suou. Neri. Sami. _Lykos_. Ouni. Sami. _Sami_. Son los más recurrentes.

— _Lykos_...debo buscarla... _Sami_...

Liontari pone los ojos en blanco, aparta las sábanas de encima del cuerpo de Chakuro, se acerca a él para respirar contra su cuello, como si ronroneara su dolor.

— _Lykos 32_ está más que bien, ¿sabes? Detenida para interrogatorios por su hermano, el Comandante Orca. Él quiere practicar un experimento acerca de cómo la Faláina afecta a la gente. No es que quede mucho de esa pequeña nación para estudiar pero bueno, él es un excéntrico.

"Aunque necesitara ayuda...alguien como tú, un prisionero, un criminal...no podrías ofrecerle nada, ¿cierto? No pudiste ni defenderte a ti mismo. O a los tuyos —se burla de él Liontari.

Chakuro lo comprende. En apariencias. Lo observa con ojos almendrados, llenos de desolación. Es irresistible.

— _Sami_ era esa linda chica que manoseé el día en que nos conocimos, ¿eh? Hermosa. No te pongas celoso, amigo mío. Pero si hubiera estado viva en lugar de ti, la historia sería ligeramente diferente...a lo mejor —suspira Liontari, mientras que Chakuro rompe a llorar.

No sabe resistirse. Lo intenta pero es débil. Liontari le inyecta drogas mandadas por Orca para que no pueda controlar la _thymia_. A lo sumo llega a manifestar las marcas brevemente. Liontari ha percibido en alguna ocasión una suerte de brisa cálida, producto de su rechazo. Intentó ser un golpe. Pero falló.

Al final, una vez perdedor, _siempre_ así.

Pero esa noche ha vuelto a hablar sobre Lykos. Esa noche, Liontari ya se cansa de los juegos.

—Preguntas por ella porque es _mujer_ , ¿no? Pero si yo te someto, ya no podrás _querer_ mujeres. _Serás_ como una.

Ya no solo lo obliga a besarlo. No le mete la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta, no pellizca sus pezones hasta que Chakuro solloza contra su boca, ni presiona entre sus piernas hasta que está duro o blanco y pegajoso, para burlarse de su debilidad.

No, esta vez sí cumple sus amenazas, riendo. Le arranca la virginidad.

Sabe que Chakuro es virgen por la manera en que termina de quebrarse. Por la estrechez dulce y la sangre. El asco con el que lo recibe.

Es más que hombre o mujer. Es su amigo.

—¿ _Me amas_? —le pregunta de repente Chakuro, llorando y sangrando sobre las sábanas ya manchadas. Liontari lo observa con detenimiento, ya a punto de dormirse, acostumbrado a que Chakuro le teme tanto y está en tal shock que es incapaz de hacerle daño. O hablar con coherencia.

Liontari vuelve a estallar en risas. Se ríe hasta que le duele el estómago. Solo trata de frenarse porque no vive solo en esa ala, podría despertar a otros soldados condecorados por Orca.

—¿"Amarte", dices? ¿ _Yo_...a _ti_?

Sus risas son casi aullidos crueles. Palmea el hombro huesudo de Chakuro, incitándolo a que se contagie de la absurdidad, la acepte como tal. Y ria.

Como Liontari rió cuando intentó suicidarse, años atrás.

—¿Por qué las haces? Entonces...estas cosas horribles...¿Por qué? Sa-Sami...

Otra vez, ese nombre.

—Incluso...te llevaste a Lykos...

Liontari suspira, exasperado. Calmado el dolor de su estómago por las carcajadas. Ve a Chakuro como lo que es. Bonito. Pero _molesto_.

 _Patético_.

 _Inútil_.

—Te he violado porque me calientas. Yo _no_ amo. Me gusta destruír. Hice pedazos tu tierra y ahora también tu cuerpo, que me pertenece en sangre y en semen. En todo lo que puedas expulsar cuando te hago daño.

"¿Es tan difícil entenderlo...?

* * *

Chakuro está todavía muy alterado. Los eventos pasan frente a sus ojos. Apenas y los entiende, como si fueran imágenes de sueños lejanos.

Con dificultad los anota. Como antes.

Se los ofrece al Comandante Orca, que le ha solicitado una narración tan exacta de los hechos como le sea posible detallar, tras ser prendido en las habitaciones de Liontari. Por asesinarlo. Incurriendo en alta traición de un prisionero de guerra contra el Imperio que le diera generosa acogida.

Chakuro hace lo posible por desligarse de lo que cuenta. Tanto al escribir como al leer en voz alta para Orca, quien lo escucha degustando su cena junto a su prometida, ambos rodeados de bufones con vestimentas coloridas, que se ríen entre dientes, mirando de reojo a Chakuro.

Cuando termina de hablar, está a punto de desmayarse. Ve puntos de colores en todas partes, como si estuviera usando una _thymia_ muy rara.

—¿Es todo? —le pregunta Orca, frunciendo los labios, mordisqueando una pierna de pollo, abrazando a su mujer y casi desinteresado por completo de Chakuro.

Chakuro, que sabe que está en riesgo. Aún. Después de todo.

—Si, podría decirse que...

—Él te violó. ¿Y lo mataste? —Orca pregunta, alzando las cejas con ligera incredulidad, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta bordada con el escudo del Imperio.

—Básicamente...

—¿Usando _thymia_?

Chakuro asintió tembloroso.

—Pero estabas inhibido. No debió funcionar. ¿Serás acaso un _daimonas_?

Orca y Chakuro intercambiaron miradas. El último en un ruego silencioso. El primero como si simplemente se burlara, hasta que estalló en risas, dejando a un lado su cena y sacudiendo las manos.

—¡ _Menudas tonterías_! Si hubieras sido tal cosa, jamás te habría destinado a _botín de guerra_ para uno más de mis bufones.

Chakuro aprieta el manojo de páginas con su relato contra el pecho. Le habían otorgado una túnica gris como la que usaban los conquistadores de su tierra. De no ser por su palidez arenosa, iba ataviado igual que los asesinos de Sami y saber eso lo debilitaba.

—¿ _Puedo_ irme, entonces...?

Orca le hizo una seña, desinteresado del asunto.

—Cuando te plazca.

—¿Y...Lykos?

—¿Mi hermana? Lykos 32...Ahora su nombre es Skylos 4. Una soldadera de poca monta. Puedes tomarla. Me es más útil como experimento extendido.

—¿Puedo regresar...a mi casa?

—A lo que queda de _Faláina_. Por ahora, sí, son libres. Volveremos en un año.

Chakuro se limpió las lágrimas, volviéndose hacia la puerta. No esperaba que Orca, de repente...

—Una cosa más. Dime...tú que tienes sentimientos. ¿Llegaste a amar a un hombre como Liontari?

Las pupilas de Chakuro se dilataron al escuchar esto. Pero se obligó a recobrar la sobriedad.

— _Nunca_.

—Y aún así te dejaste...fuiste su _juguete_ durante bastante tiempo.

—Estaba confundido. Y...asustado. No pensé que ustedes pudieran hacernos cosas así de terribles, sin un motivo.

—Pero ahora sabes cuál fue el _pecado_ de tu gente. Lo que los hace criminales.

Chakuro sacudió la cabeza. Estaba recobrando su energía.

—La incapacidad de odiar es incluso peor que la falta de sentimientos en sí. Nunca pudimos entendernos con tus ancestros. La falta de ambición de ellos lo impidió.

—¿...Puedo irme?

Orca lo despidió, finalmente.


End file.
